Toss My Memory
by Tainted Star
Summary: UPDATE! AU “I don’t know my name.” she responded dully. “I don’t know who I am or where I’m from or who I know or what I did or... anything.” Rating will be explained later on.
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note and Disclaimer: Hello and welcome to my first published fanfiction. Tenchu is quite possibly the greatest stealth game ever and is very high on the chart of overall games. (Number 8) If it means anything to you lovely Tenchu fans out there, Tenchu: Return from Darkness is available for purchase in March of 2004, it plays for the Xbox. Also if it's any consultation to anyone out there, I don't own Tenchu. There, I feel better now, because I forgot to put it up last time. So sit back, relax and read to your hearts content. I love you all! ^.^ (Best read when Tenchu Opening 2 is being played.)  
  
Rikimaru heard loud cursing and splash of water as something fell into its depths. Considering the cursing, he assumed that someone had just flung something into the water, and with that he resumed his training. But Rikimaru heard more ruckuses in the water. Becoming irritated, he went over to investigate. As the scene unfolded before him, he went numb with shock. There was a young woman in the water, fighting a losing battle against the rapids. What was he to do, 'I cant just leave her there', so he jumped in. The icy water cut into his body, but he's felt worse, after all it was only November.  
  
Now she had sunk to the bottom, so he dove after her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and jumped off of the bottom and with much vigorous kicking, he reached the banks. As he laid her down, she seemed perfectly fine, aside from the fact she was unconscious. But upon closer inspection, he noted several lumps on the back of her head, and blood was flowing freely from a few. He had experience with this kind of thing, so he decided that going to the hospital wasn't necessary, but he didn't have anything with him, he kept everything for treating injury's at his dojo. He couldn't just have her loosing all that blood like that, so he ripped the sleeves of his gi off and wrapped them around her head. He picked her up and carried her to his home, wondering all the way, what had happened to this girl and where did she come from?  
  
As they reached his dojo, he removed the bloody gi sleeves from her head, and replaced it with gauze strips. He noted that she was wearing wet clothes, 'well duh you idiot she was in the river.' She couldn't sleep in those; 'She might catch hypothermia' so he concluded, with a red hue evident in his face, that he would have to remove them for her, seeing as she couldn't her self. And he noticed that she would need new clothes as well, because hers were ripped and torn. First off he removed her tabi boots, then her oddly heavy baggy pants. 'I wonder what's in here', but he was going to respect her privacy. Then he removed her hand guards. 'What on earth, why would she need hand guards?' He shook off the question as the reckoning was ahead of head of him, her black cotton shirt. He pulled it off as quick as he could and threw the blankets over her. 'I'm not going to be perverted like some of the old monks here.'  
  
'I should probably fetch her something to eat when she awakens.' So he went out into the small village his dojo was located in.  
  
It was hot.  
  
She opened her eyes and tossed the blankets off of herself, hence the heat. She looked about the room she was in; mats on the floor, a fireplace without the fire, and weapon racks containing swords of every size and origin. In spite of herself she shivered in fear. 'Who could possibly dwell here and have good intentions with me?' As she stood, her head ached like nothing that she could ever remember feeling. 'Wait a minute, remember? Remember what?' She noticed a mirror in the corner and she walked towards it as if drawn to it somehow. She saw her reflection look back at her. 'Was that me?' She had damp black hair laying limply on her shoulders and a gauze strip around her head. 'Why?' Her eyes where an odd brown color, with a black ring around the edge. She had a sharp nose that gave her a superior look about herself. She looked down at her body and noticed that she looked very starved. 'I wonder when was the last time I ate, what I would have eaten, where I would have eaten, where I was from, who my family was. I don't know any of that, why not?'  
  
The door to the left of her had slid open and a tall lean muscular figure walked in and spotted her. He had platinum hair with vivid natural silver highlights. He had black eyes that pierced her very soul. He also had a brown skin complexion, which suggested he spent a lot of time outside, unlike her olive skinned appearance. In his hands he carried a small plate of what looked like fish. He walked closer to her and she backed against the wall. He stopped and knelt down and placed the fish there on the floor. He stood again, and walked to the other side of the room and sat on the floor, purposely putting the distance between them.  
  
"Hello." He said in a low voice, "Care to tell me your name?"  
  
'My name, what was it? What kind of person doesn't even know his or her own name? What was wrong with me? Was I stupid or was I just never given a name? Wait, if I wasn't given a name, I would have given myself a name.' So she concluded that she was just stupid.  
  
"Miss?" That voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Yes" she replied, hearing her voice for what seemed to be the first time, it was soft and low.  
  
"What is your name?" He asked again with a confused and slightly irritated look was on his features. She was going to be honest with who ever this man was.  
  
"I don't know my name." She responded dully. "I don't know who I am or where I'm from or who I know or what I did or, anything."  
  
'She doesn't know?' Then he remembered the welts on her head. 'Oh Kami, she must have lost her memory. She didn't know anything about herself at all? What was she going to do? What am I going to do, I can't just let her leave here. But I didn't think she would consent to staying, I mean, she didn't even know me. Then again she didn't know anyone, not even herself.' He decided to explain everything to her.  
  
"Well, you see, I found you in the rapids of a river and I brought you out of them and took you here. But you seem to have numerous welts on the back of your head, so this probably means," he swallowed hard, "that you lost your memories." The look on her face was horrible. She looked so sad and scared. He couldn't blame her either, she basically lost her entire life. Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes and he felt his heart tear open in sympathy for this girl.  
  
She opened her mouth and asked, "What am I going to do?" She seemed so sad, so he made her an offer that made him temporarily question his sanity. He decided that he would take care of her, hopefully the amnesia was only temporary.  
  
"Well, your welcome to live with me if you wish." Her eyes opened in shock. She obviously wasn't expecting that. 'Then again neither was I.' He waited patiently and was slightly surprised as she walked towards him. She walked passed the food and knelt down right in front of him and smiled slightly.  
  
"I don't really have a choice now, do I?"  
  
He smiled back. "You should probably eat now, you look famished." She got up and walked over to the food and began to eat. "Well, actually," He started out nervously, " we should erm, get you into some clothes." He said turning red for the second time today. 'Kami, I swear I never turned this red in my entire life!' She looked down and flushed bright red. He went into his bedroom and picked up a black hakama and a small red gi top. "Here you are," He said and he left the dojo quickly to let her change.  
  
After awhile he distinctly heard her say, "You can come in now." and He walked in. ", I think you should have a name." He said as he walked into the dojo. 'This whole miss thing is making me feel like I'm her servant!' She looked at him with a blank look.  
  
" I can't think of any." She responded quietly. He raised his hand thoughtfully to his chin and he began to thing of a name that suited her. She appeared Japanese, so she would need a Japanese name seeing as she was in a Japanese village. He noted she had narrow clever eyes. 'That reminds me of the cleverness an Empress is to have. Ayame, that would make a good name.' "I have an idea." He said finally.  
  
She looked at him, smiled and asked, "Yes?"  
  
"How about Ayame?" He asked  
  
She gave him a blank look and said "Ayame?" He nodded. "I love that name!" She said cheerfully, and I smiled slightly. 'For a minute there I thought she would be upset about being not recalling her birth name.' "But tell me," He looked at her and she continued "You never told me your name."  
  
"Oh. My sincerest apologies. My name is Rikimaru. I am a ninja for Lord Godha."  
  
"So you're a ninja then Rikimaru-sama?"  
  
"It seems so Ayame." He showed her no formality.  
  
Everything was silent for awhile, then he made his decision. "Ayame."  
  
"Yes Rikimaru-sama?"  
  
"We are going to see Lord Godha."  
  
To be Continued.  
  
Japanese to English Dictionary  
  
Gi: A Martial Arts training top  
  
Tabi Boots: Little shoe things you see the ninja wear  
  
Dojo: Martial Arts training building usually has mats on the floors and is 1 story tall  
  
Hakama: Japanese Pants; very baggy  
  
Kami: Japanese for God, it's a Shinto thing  
  
Sama: Suffix meaning 'deep respect'  
  
Closing Author's notes: OK I changed things around a little, like my writing style. I went for the 'All Knowing Author' bit, because the changing POV's gave me a headache. Also, Rikimaru was too OOC in the last edition, so I find that this works better. I really don't like AU's myself; so I tried to change this as little as possible from the original game story line. Please note that Ayame was NOT naked that hole time she was conscious, she had those wrapping things covering her. Remember Tenchu lovers, Tenchu: Return from Darkness for the Xbox is coming out March 2004. Buy it; Rent it; Play it in the stores and have all the little children they're pissed at you! PLAY IT SOMEHOW! Oh! Read and Review. ^.^ 


	2. Authors Notice

Note:Argh! Im so sorry everyone, its been an entire YEAR and I havent updated yet, and after recieving such lovely reviews, I feel guilty. So I will work tediously during every study hall to make a chapter that you may enjoy. I guarentee that this next chapter will be at the very least 5,000 words long. Please for give me and I'll see you again in October!

Many Apologies,

Tainted Star


End file.
